Finding happiness and purpose along the way
by Elder Sibling
Summary: Every children need a role model.An older figure they looked up to.Young Naruto found his role model in the form of Killer Bee,someone who know his pain and loneliness.Just how huge this small encounter would impacted naruto's life?would he be a better ninja? more importantly, would he be a better man/person? NOT a defector Naruto fic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This story is AU. Some plotlines might different from canon.

Author's notes: I really love the friendship between Naruto and Killer Bee. I mean they haven't long met and yet they can formed bonds like real brothers. In manga when the Raikage intends to Kill naruto in order to thwart Akatsuki's plans, Bee intercepted him. Even when A coerced him to get lost and not interfered he only said "No way you mothafucka!".Just imagine it. Bee has known A for decades and yet he disobey him and fight him in order to protect naruto(and called his brother a"punk" for his insistence) a boy he barely knew, a stranger(fellow jinchuuriki or not).Even without his promise with Iruka, I've a feeling that Bee would protect naruto anyway.

It reminds me with my friends, which bonds are stronger than my family, my own blood relatives.

XXX

The Yondaime Raikage who simply known as "A" was working some paper works in his office. He do this regularly and a bit begrudgingly . Why? Because he knew a thousand and one better way in spending a nice afternoon other than doing some damn boring paperwork.

A was a hell of Raikage . He was a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blondish-white hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face was very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He had pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; He wore his Kage cloak and hat on a regular basis without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He had black Fuma Shuriken tattoos on both shoulders and gold rings around his wrist and forearm. He also wore a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

By viewing his appearance one should've figured out that he's the like of person who prefer much more intense, taxing, and challenging outside activities. A sighed, he known what this job entail when he literally sign up his name for the job. As a Kage of Kumo he is in charge of the village's military (mostly shinobi affairs) and political matters, thus doing paper works is necessary. Other matters such as civilian affairs handed to its village branch management. (Knowing his temper, there's no way he would want to be a Raikage were his duty including take care of ALL the village's matters, which means gluing his ass in the chair the entire day) Though today, the pile of paper works seem taller than the previous day. **Much** more taller. Why? Did the raikage neglect some of his duties? Or was it happen that Kumo received more mission assignment than usual?

Well the answers were yes and no. Yes, the village did receive more mission assignment than usual and no, oh no A was not slacking off yesterday. It's just pure boredom and frustration.(He has a broken table as a proof).Out of unknown reasons A snapped yesterday and barging outside his office, muttering about a need to re-sharpening his shinobi skills. His assistant, Mabui, didn't surprised a bit. She knew her Boss' personality. Besides his job was Indeed pressing. Who wouldn't stress if you have to ponder about which person must be killed? Would benefit of his/her death overcome the risk? Who must be sent to do the deed? And sometimes (Kumogakure only) what bloodline must be theft? .Such the differences between a kage and other authorities leaders. Though she didn't look forward for reminding him

Scribing…..scribing….scribing….

Hours have passed and it's finally noon. A has finally finished most of yesterday and this morning paper works. He did wake up far earlier today, did his usual training regiments and come to his office before sunrise. Even he forgo his daily spar with Killer Bee in order to catch up his paper works. He lift his massive barbell and starting some work out a bit. He glanced at one of his stacks of paper works which represented missions assignments. He knew he should be happy that the missions orders are still relatively high despite the peace time so the village's treasury keep thriving( After all wars and violence are the very reasons ninja and its village exist) He also knew from his many spies that the old monkey 1) Sarutobi Hiruzen,the third Hokage receive a bit more missions than his village. The thought darkened his what the hell make the leaf so popular among clients? Their jutsus ? Team works? Or perhaps its Oh so popular "the will of fire"? Bah! It must be because of their power. Especially their god damn fancy bloodlines. It's so unfair that the Leaf has so many of them. A sighed, it's just how the way our world and life work. Speaking of the devil…

Knock….knock….knock..

"Come in", A grumbled. Even in breaks time he's not allowed to catch a breath .A sole kumo jonin entered and did a quick bow.

The Raikage tensed. The jonin is one of the men he sent for "pale eyes operation", a grab and go operation in disguise of diplomatic mission.

"Reports!"

"The abduction attempt was a failure. The High Ninja was dead, killed by Hyuuga Hiashi". The jonin said without sugar coating a bit. He steeled himself for an outburst or sounds of a fist smacked on the table. He was very surprised when his kage only stand and turn around. Staring at his beloved village from the window. Still doing one handed 85kg barbell lifting.

"Schedule a funeral for the Head Ninja and give me a full reports within an hour. Dismissed!",A said impassively.

"Hai,Raikage sama!",the jonin bowed once more and took his leave before his kage change his mind.

On the outside the Raikage managed to keep calm. But inside he was seething. Damn those tree huggers and their bloodline thrived village! Deep down he knew this mission would end up failure. Thus a waste of time and his ninja forces. No matter how capable the Head ninja was. There's slight chance he could infiltrate a compound full of x-ray like eyed people.

At the very least he shall know the strength of konohagakure. Part of the mission is to observe directly the military strength of Konoha. After emerged victorious from the 3rd shinobi world war Konoha was acknowledged as the strongest of five hidden villages(thus brings positive effects to its reputation and incoming clients) .Though he doubted it after the Nine tails attack and the loss of Namikaze Minato,the fourth Hokage. Speaking of Minato,he regretted his early death a bit. Despite being an enemy in the previous he did really respected him as a man and remembered their nostalgic "battle of speed": Hiraishin no jutsu vs Raiton Yoroi. Such a nice and challenging battle.

He really wanted a rematch.

A shook his head. What's done is needs to plan the matter at hand(the rhyme!).The failure at the Hyuuga affair is to be expected. He knew the leaf shall seek retribution. As a man that believes that a ninja should never compromise or bow down in front of another ninja A refused to back down despite Kumo's obvious wrong on this. He decided to bluff with Leaf nins a bit and tried to salvage the situation. He planed to send a war ultimatum to konoha if they refused to handle the body of Hyuuga Hiashi,the killer of the Head Ninja. He smirked at this current rate,there's no way Konoha would wage a war over a Clan 'Incident'. So his demand would likely be fulfilled.

Thought somehow he knew those tricky tree huggers would find a way to counter his plan in order to keep safe the secret of Byakugan 2). 'They always find a solution', A thought bitterly. Remembering how Minato tracked Kushina with her scattered red hairs and saved made Kumo failure to gain the Uzumaki Bloodline.

"Mabui!",A called his assistant.

A dark-skinned girl with green eyes entered. She wore very formal attire consisting of a long sleeved, high collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals. She wore her light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face.

"Hai, Raikage sama. What can I do for you?", Mabui greeted. She raised an eyebrow after seeing that his boss' desk still intack. She already know about the Hyuuga Mission's failure. Realized how important the mission was, she expected it(the desk) would split on two after he learned that it's a failure.

The Raikage handed his written ultimatum and asked her opinion.

After reading it, Mabui said "What make you certain that the Leaf would complied with your demand,Raikage sama?"

The Raikage shrugged "They are weary of continuing the war"

"So are we"

"They would never know that", A said confidently. And he can back up his claim. Kumo hasn't demilitarized since the end of third shinobi world war .On the contrary it continues to increase its power. Thus increasing its ninja's fighting , he had absolute faith that Sarutobi Hiruzen,the third Hokage wouldn't wage war over something so 'trivial' like this. Espeacially after his village still recovered after the Nine-tail's attack.

"Even so Raikage sama,I highly doubt we shall received the Byakugan. The Hyuuga would undoubtedly sealed Hiashi's Byakugan", Mabui said while handing the scroll to the Raikage.

"I know",A the scroll."I just trying to salvage our situation", A add his Kage's signature to the scroll and put the scroll into a Bamboo sealed the top of the cylinder with wax that has Kumogakure symbol on it.

"And who would be the emissary's bodyguards?we can only allowed to send two…"her words were cut off by the sound of a rapping rhyme.

"Behold the mighty Hachibi jinchuuriki the one and only Killer Bee!"The new comer said while strolling inside the Raikage's office via window.

A rubbed his temples. Things just have gotten worse.

Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" ,which is the Iron Armor Seal that was used to seal the Eight-tails into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. Atop his head was his white Kumogakure hetai-ite bandana, covering his hair. He had a white single shoulder strap flak jacket on his torso, which had seven katanas attached to it. With tape around his wrists and a red belt around his always wears his trademark oval sunglasses.

"I will appreciate you if you leave soon,Bee. I'm quite busy right now even without you fooling around."A's patience was dangerously near the 'boiling point' today."What do you need, anyway?"

Bee shocked his head in an exaggerated way ,"Man, you skipped our weekly spar today. I dunno that working all day like an accountant grunt will make you like a cunt yo Bakayarō! Konoyarō!(fools)",Bee rapped while making those weird hands movements/gestures.

Snap!

The last bit of A's patience is literally broken upon hearing those words. In the blink of eyes he covered the distance between himself and Bee. He delivered a quick punch towards Bee's head. Effectively sending Bee flying right through his office wall. The Raikage was so fast that even without his lightning armor He managed to caught Killer Bee off guard.

A breathed heavily,his fists were shaking. He struggled to keep his temper in control. Were Killer Bee was someone else, He would have beat him to a pulp and using liger bomb as a nice finishing move. In less than a week ago, Mabui had kindly reminded him that any damage caused by him in his office will be put immediatelly to his tab. The village didn't give a damn about his frustration as long as it doesn't dwindle kumogakure's treasury. Mabui silently put her hand on A's told him to take a long breath and remain calm.

Meanwhile Killer Bee get up from the rubble he was piled in and slowly removed some blood that trickled from his nostrils-courtesy of his brother's punch-with his white scarf. He dusted himself and slowly walking through the hole in the wall. He felt a bit pissed off with his brother. Not because he punched him but for something deeper. Ever since A was selected as the fourth Raikage he had been a bit distant. He's been acting more and more as a Kage than as his bro.

"Yo!Big bro!what's eating you man?just tell me and the good,old Killer Bee will give you a hand."

In an alternate time and place, Killer Bee did _not_ come and bother his did not offer him his wisely step aside and let his bro let loose some steam on his to him his small action at the right time, at the right place, would change the world.

"Perhaps that's not a Bad Idea Raikage sama!I mean sending Bee in an escort mission to Konoha."Mabui said.

"And why would I sent my troublemaker of a brother to escort our emissary while there're plenty another sane jonin to do it?"Somehow A sensed that sending Bee to Konoha would cause more problems than he already had.

"Killer Bee is the only Jinchuuriki who has full control of his tailed best. Any sensor nin should realized that at first glance. His massive chakra screamed about his Jinchuuriki status. By sending him, the Konoha nins should be intimidated a bit and shall eventually agree to your term"

A nodded,by sending Killer Bee to Konoha should give them a very clear message : Do not fuck with us!.If the worst ever happened and Kumo goes war. Kumo shall have advantage of having a powerful A was sure Yugito's power as Jinchuuriki hasn't been discovered. Thus she can be a very well surprise. A sighed sadly thinking about his brother like some sorts of as a Kage he has to do what's best for Village. Even if someday he has to kill Bee for the good of his village he would do it…personally. He really hoped that day would never arrive.

Glanced to Bee,A said"Very well then.I assign you with…Dodai for this escort mission. And for the love of Kami Stay-out-of-problems!.Don't do anything to provoke Konoha nins further !our situations are tense enough."

Bee smirked,a few days outside Kumo would nice enough to lighten his mood. Ever since the third Raikage's death A has been a bit protective about him.

"Okie dokie bro!I won't bother with those tree huggers". And maybe just maybe if he's sneaky enough he can dupe Dodai with his clone and take some days off to vocation! He grinned mischievously.

A nodded and bumped his fist against Bee's. The Raikage walked towards his desk. Sit in his chair and tossed the mission assignment casually to Killer Bee. Killer Bee catched the scroll, and begin read it quickly. He gave his Kage a quick formal Bow and turned to exit via door followed closely by Mabui. Before he grabbed the handle though, A has something else to say.

"Also,don't try something funny Bee!I only give you a week for this mission. Three days to get there, a day in Konoha, and three to come back "A said without leaving his glance from his paper works.

Bee slumped his shoulders in dejection and only raised his right hand above his shoulder and make a gesture with his middle finger upward.

Hints and translation:

1)Sarutobi literally means jumping monkey.

2)Let's assume that A knew the branch family cursed seal. Though he didn't know that hiashi has a twin.


	2. The encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other affiliated characters, locations or ideas. I do own all original content including characters, locations, jutsu and plot lines.

Extended Summary:

Every kids need a role model. An older figure they looked up to. Young Naruto found his role model in the form of Killer Bee, someone who know his pain and loneliness. Just how huge this small encounter would impacted naruto's life? would he be a better ninja? or would he become rapper instead of prankster? most importantly,after having Bee as his first precious person, would he be a better man/person? Follow naruto as he goes through many trials and battles to become ninja while hoping to find love and acceptance(which he desperately need) in the process. A friendship,drama and tragedy a defector Naruto fic.(need a Beta)

XXX

Three figures were walking towards the village of Konohagakure. All of them wearing headbands with Kumo insignia attached on it. The trio consisted of Dodai, Bee,and a random kunoichi who acted as was a senior Jonin of Kumo. Dodai had short and spiky, dark-coloured hair that was largely obscured underneath a stylised forehead protector in the form of a hat, and a small goatee. Along with this item, his attire consisted of the standard outfit of Kumogakure shinobi including the distinctive single-strap flak jacket, as well as an eye patch worn over his left eye with kanji for "lightning" (_kaminari_) inscribed upon it.

The group walking at civilian pace. It had been three days since their Departure from Kumo so the hidden leaf village must be near. Also the group were aware that they are being observed. Maybe the observers were Leaf ANBU.

Soon they were greeted by the sight of a massive Eastern Konoha of only two chuunins posted,there are also three Konoha ANBU as additional guards. And a large Dog with spiked collars.

The ANBU wore tiger ,hawk,and dog porcelain masks. Apparently Konoha's ANBU mask took after from the local wilderness .They also have standard uniforms which consist of black clothing and grey chest armour, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. All of them carry a sword, which is strapped diagonally to their backs.

'_Looks like we're not welcome with a good reason too.'_Dodai thought bitterly.

After they are within six meters beyond the gates Dodai raised his right forearm and balled a his companion to halt. Taka(hawk masked ANBU) walked towards the group,extended his right hand with his palm upwards. Silently demanding something

The emissary gave her identification papper to Taka, who read it silently. Dodai noticed that Tora(tiger masked ANBU) make a ram handsign and silently observing them. The veins around his temples bulged. Dodai noticed Tora staring at him a bit longer. The Hyuuga ANBU probably wanted to know whether he hide a doujutsu behind his eye patch. He also noticed tora's body language tensed up a bit after he observed Bee with his byakuugan eyes.

Tora whispered something to Inu(Dog masked ANBU) before taking his leave and spare the last glance to he's going to report his discovery to the Hokage.

Inu ordered his Dog to sniff the Trio. The Bulky Dog whimpered a bit after sniffing Killer Bee.

"Yo! Know your place mutt!Or this Alpha will kick your butt!"Bee rapped

Dodai sighed inwardly. It's useless to ask Bee to stop fooling 's been attached to this group especially to keep Killer Bee in line. As the only jinchuuriki who has total control to his bijuu Bee was too cocky for his own good.

XXXXX

Tora convinced that their papper was legal and said

"Only the emissary shall be granted an audience with the Hokage. She will be guided toward Hokage tower by our chuunin. The two of you escorts shall stay within the commerce district in this eastern must not make contact with our shinobi, enter clans compound and training areas. Failed to obey this rules will cancel your diplomatic status we shall treat you as enemy infiltrators. Am I clear?"

Dodai nodded. It's within their rights to be suspicious since Kumo in reality has destroyed their diplomatic credibility in the first place.(Though the Raikage denied it)

The two ANBU and chuunins step aside to give the trio more space to enter. A chuunin with bandages around his bridge of nose walked toward the kunoichi emissary and bowed a bit. He gestured her to follow him to the Hokage Tower.

Before Bee and Dodai took a step further Inu gave them a couple of badge and a warning " The Hokage may be expecting you but we are not. After those little stunt from your Head Ninja we're not trusting you anymore."

The Bull Dog Barked in Agreement

"Just stay away from the troubles. We're keeping a VERY close eye on you!"

Bee and Dodai gave a slight bow before the two ANBU and a Dog vanished.

They placed the badges to their flak jackets and proceeded towards nearest tea house.

XXXXX

Sarutobi groaned in relief as he stood up and pressed his hands to his back, stretching to relieve the tightness that had developed from so little activity. He's been doing nothing but paper works since the sunset.

He took his Rectangular Kage Hat off his head and turned his back. Through his office's window he staring at the distant cliff where four faces were carved into the stone. He lingered at the face of the Yondaime Hokage,his successor and (ironically) also his predecessor.

He took a long drag from his pipe.

Since Minato's death upon sealing the Nine-tails he Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage had been forced to take the Hokage mantle once more. They(the village council) didn't find any suitable candidate to replace the Yondaime.

Namikaze Minato dead at such young by shinobi life style standars. He's not even reached his mid twenties yet! Less than two years career as a Hokage,a year as a Husband and less than perhaps thirty minutes as a father.

It had been six years since Minato's death and he still couldn't find a suitable and willing successor. He had highly hope that his ex- Students might willing to replace him. Being a Sannin the villagers and most shinobi shouldn't have problems to accept them. But no,neither of them don't have any slightest interest to succeed him. And with good reasons too. They well aware of the prices that come with the title.

Who would blame them? The deceased Hokages were their great grand father or former Student who Jiraiya held as a son.

He smiled bitterly, the only one who would willingly accept the position was his psychotic wayward ex-student: Orochimaru the snake sannin.

Knock…knock.. musings were interrupted by knocking sounds

"Enter!"

A Hawk masked ANBU entered and assuming a crouching position before his left hand rested on his left his right fist connected the floor.

Sarutobi turned around to face him, "Report!"

Hawk nodded, "The Kumo emissary has arrived Hokage sama"

Sarutobi nodded. That damn muscle ox Raikage denied what's the Head Ninja doing in hyuuga affair. He informed him that's he's going to send an emissary to discuss this problem further and to take the body of the deceased Head Ninja.

"Who's the escort? anyone worth mentioning?"

"A jonin named Dodai and the Raikage's brother,Killer Bee." Answered

Sarutobi did not recognize this Dodai he somehow knew bee aside from him being the Raikage's rummaged his Bee… that's it!the jinchuuriki of the eight cursed inwardly. His sixty years old mind has obviously disoriented badly if he can't remember a jonin as famous as Killer Bee.

Looking underneath the underneath he realized why the Raikage has sent his brother :He wants to remind him that Kumogakure has an edge if both their villages go war and he Sarutobi better give him whatever compensation he demanded..After the third war, Kumo hasn't demilitarized at the contrary Kumogakure always seek an edge among other hidden villages. The memory of young Uzumaki Kushina being kidnapped still fresh in his mind. Not to mention the recent failured attempt to steal the Byakugan. Perhaps the Raikage shall demand some sort of compensation for the death of the Head Ninja.

"Taka,have you confirmed Bee status as a jinchuuriki?"

"I have scanned him with my eyes Hokage sama. And judging from his massive chakra there's no Doubt who and what he is."Taka replied.

"Thank you keep a very close eye on him. Also, inform the emissary to meet me an hour from now. Dismissed!"

Taka rose to his feet,gave a quick bow to his Kage and vanished in a swirl of wind and leafs.

Sarutobi wondered what sort of radical compensation the Raikage wants.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Dodai and Killer Bee were enjoying their self at the Tea patrons who happen to be shinobi occasionally glared at them. The rest just keep Quiet and mind their own business.

Dodai felt strange that his companion didn't rap and not drinking his only stared blankly at the wall as if he were deep on thought. He also felt that his chakra signature far too weak

Dreading the worst Dodai took a Kunai and stabbed Bee hard. He groaned in frustration when 'Bee' turned into ink.

'_A sumi bunshiin!(ink clone)_'he sighed. Dodai left the money for the bill on the table and going to search his trouble magnet of a companion.

XXXXX

Kirabi was investigating something his bijuu had sniffed out. He himself could feel it. The faint chakra signature o his brethren. His feet took him in -auto pilot mode- to nearby park where he saw him.

A spiky blond haired boy with blue eyes and whiskered cheeks was sitting on a swing. He had on baggy tan colored shorts and dark blue shirt with red spiral printed on it. Though only six years old, the boy smaller than he should has been. He looked skinny and a bit dirty.

A woman ,probably a mother,was berating him. With her Index finger pointed at his chest. The woman made some rude comments about a filth mustn't socialize with good children and how the boy should have never born if no one really care about him.

The last comment hit hard. And the boy stiffed and finally crying silently.T he woman seemed pleased to watch him suffer.

With teary and red eyes he was looking at the other children who were playing and laughing with their parents nearby with a longing gaze. It was obvious that he wanted to join in. It was just as obvious from the glares the parents were sending him that it would be unwise to try.

"**So the Great and Almighty Kurama has been finally captured."**Gyuuki, the beast sealed inside Killer Bee mused**. "Approached him,bee! let's see if we can get him out of his misery."**Gyuuki said. Hoping that their offered friendship can prevent the young container from madness in the as jinchuuriki(human sacrifice) is not unstable container is very dangerous for him/herself and the people around when the beast inside him was Kurama(nine tails'name) the strongest of all bijuu whose hatred was extraordinary.

Killer Bee scowled slightly. Jinchuuriki always treated as either weapon or outcast.

When he was a kid he at least has his own brother so he had a sense of belonging toward his home village . He was curious whenever the boy has relative or not. If not, well…he's just going to make sure to fill the gaping hole in his heart for a lives in another village after all.

He debated whether he would use henge no jutsu to transform into his younger self or not to approach the all, according to himself,he was pretty cool when he was a kid with his shaggier light blonde hair and youthful smiled fondly at the memory and dismissed the Idea. He, Yotsuki Kirabii, brother of Raikage, jinchuuriki of the eight tails was so proud of who and what he is.

And he would be damned if acted otherwise.

He bears no shame for being a jinchuuriki. On the other hand he felt proud for being Kumo's guardian with gyuuki's might and his own.

He made his presence known "Just leave the boy alone witch! or I'll make you scream like a bitch" he glared at the woman with his arm crossed.

The woman looked horrified at the sight of an obviously strong man threatening her and quickly excused herself while muttering "demon brat lover".

The boy looked up at him while sniffling. Curious about this guy who going through the trouble to stood up for ever do that.

"So what's your name, little man?" he asked. The kid sniffled and rubbed his eyes before replying.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered out.

"Nice name ya got, kiddo," he said, "My name is Yotsuki Kirabi, but you can call me the Mighty Killer Bee!"he introduced himself enthusiastically.

The boy giggled, slightly amused with how he talked. Kirabi smiled, taking this as a good sign.

"So what happen little man? why don't you play with your friend?",Bee gestured with his hand towards a bunch of kids playing nearby.

The boy looked down sadly.

"I don't have any friend Uncle bee, they aren't permitted to befriend me by their parents."

Bee glanced to the parents who stand near their children. They occasionally glanced at him and whispered something behind cupped hands.

"That's shame kiddo,I know I'm a stranger but for today I don't mind to be your big brother!"

"Really?really Killer Bee nii san?"the boy, naruto cried enthusiastically.

he often see other kids playing here with their elder siblings. He couldn't help but wish that he too has a older brother/sister who would look after him.

"Alright Bee aniki 2)! now please give me a push!"naruto grinned with his eyes closed Giving him a fox like face.

Bee putting out his fist.

Naruto stared at Bee fist confusingly.

"Bump your fist with mine little bro, it's our way to go!"

The boy slowly raising his fist and connecting it with Bee's.

"Okay little man, let's fling this silly swing!"

Bee got behind him and pushed. He was soon swinging high into the air and actually spikey blonde hair got shaggier with each swing.

"Say Bee nii san,are you a real ninja?" Naruto asked. His bright blue eyes staring Bee's headband.

"Of course Kiddo!me the great Killer Bee is a shinobi of Kumo!"bee said proudly.

"Awesome!can you…can you…show me a cool jutsu?"

Bee stopped his push and flicked naruto's forehed.

"Ouch!"

"A ninja should conceal his skill little man."Bee said while wagging his finger.

"Owwww,come'on bee! just one time" the boy whined. He stood before bee.

Bee looked at naruto with amusement. Like all boys around his age. He's so enthralled by some 'cool' looked at the clear sky and noticed that noon is within few minutes judging from the position of better be back soon.

"I won't show any ninjutsu, though I shall show you my awesome kinjutsu!"Bee said grabbing his swords on his back.

"PREPARE TO BE IMPRESSED!"He somehow drew all of his seven swords simultaneously and tossing them in the played toss juggling with his swords as the objects. Carefully use the handles not the blade to tossed his swords.

After a minute he tossed all his swords in the air again. He deliberate tossed a sword much higher than the others.

He patiently waiting his swords to fall upon him. Ater the swords close enough he moved/dance in such motion that his each sword returned to its sheath instead of impaling his body.

Naruto was speechless .His six years old mind trying to process what just happen. A man juggling with seven swords,tossed them in the air simultaneously, and returning them to their respective sheaths while they falling.

He slowly clapped his hands,"That's ….AWESOME!".But wait, there's still one sword falling. It falling in circled motion towards Bee's head.

Swing..swing..swing..

Bee calmly step aside. His face frowning in concentration…

Swing..swing..swing..

and hold out his right arm.

Naruto gasped.._what the hell bee-baka's doing?_

Swing…swing…swing…swing… SLAB

somehow the vibrato sword circled around bee's arm and impaling the ground.

Uzumaki Naruto fall on his hand on his knee the other on the ground. His mouth gaping like a golden fish.

'_That last stunt takes either great calculation and concentration or a devil's luck!'_

Even the parents and their children watching nearby couldn't help but clapped their hands. Their little boys looked at Bee with stars in their eyes.

Bee took his sword and returned it to its sheath. Watching the crowd applauded him he felt the sudden urge to do a dramatic pose.

Raised his right arm in the sky and posed 'peace sign' with said arm's hand Bee shouted at the top of his lung.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yes,people. Yotsuki Kirabi indeed loves attention.

XXXXX

In the nearby tree neko (cat masked ANBU) cursed herself. Her job was to supervised Killer Bee and prevent him doing something suspicious acts. And talking to Konoha's resident jinchuuriki was obviously considered knew what his Kage's wicked intend was?

She was about to put a stop at this when bee saying kenjutsu(sword fighting).Being a swordswomen she was dead curious how this man can handle his seven she decided to confront him later.

Now though after her curiosity was more than satisfied, she's going to stop this. She hoped this man hasn't sunk his claws deeper to naruto.

XXXXX

Neko appeared beside Bee in a swirl of wind and leafs.

"Kirabi-san,I'd like you to come with me to The Hokage. I'm sure he wants to know just what you're playing at."

Kirabi groaned

"Such a cruel way to ruin my day".

XXXXX

Story unbeta'ed


End file.
